Moonlight
by Bethy the Dingo
Summary: When Beast Boy and Terra go out on a jog through the park woods, there is a huge dog fight...suddenly a mysterious black dog appeared, killing all dogs in its path. When Beast Boy gets interested when Raven starts acting mysterious...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The full moon hung in the dark sky, as its soft light shone on the forest below. There was sound of battle coming from the woods. A tall wolf mix attacked a husky mix with fangs bared. His sharp teeth slashed through the husky's skin, spraying blood onto the bloodstained ground. The husky mix attacked back, and tore the wolf mix's ear. The wolf shook the blood out of his face, and lunged at the husky dog's throat. A shrill cry rose from the battle as the wolf mix's teeth sunk into the husky's throat. Warm blood filled his mouth, and the wolf tore the skin away from the husky's throat. The husky gasped for breath, but the only sound was a gurgling noise, and he fell to the ground dead.

The wolf mix turned around and attacked the dog behind him; a borzoi.

"You will pay, Crag!" The borzoi snarled at the wolf mix.

"Try to tear through me! I dare you!" Crag growled. The borzoi lunged at Crag, and they writhed and fought. All around them were many other dogs. A bloody battle rose, as dogs lay dead on the blood stained ground.

"Crag!" a voice cried out from the battle field. Crag turned to see a black dog. She had indigo eyes, and her fur was long, silky, and black then any dark night sky. Two dogs had her pinned to the ground. She defended herself with her paws; kicking and clawing the dog's faces.

Crag pushed past the borzoi, and ran towards the dog.

"I'll help you Raven!" Crag barked.

Suddenly, a dog lunged at the black dog's front leg, and his teeth tore through her skin. Instead of crying out in pain, she lunged at the dog's neck, and in a split second, she had tore through the dog's throat and bone. The dog fell to the ground dead. The other dog, not taking any notice to his death lunged at the dark black dogs throat. Then Crag bowled into the dog, knocking him off balance, and he crashed to the ground.

The black dog stood up and shook her fur.

"Thanks, Crag," she said.

"No problem Raven." Crag said. Then the enemy dog stood up and leaped at Raven. She turned around quickly, and with her hind feet, kicked him, and he soared back, and crashed into a tree. He collapsed to the ground, and they knew he had been taken care of. Raven shook the blood from her fur coat, and turned back into the battle, and Crag followed.

Beast Boy tied the shoelace to his shoes tightly.

"So where are we going for our run?" Terra asked impatiently.

"I was hoping through the woods. It's a full moon tonight, so I thought it might be kind of cool to go." Beast Boy said.

"That's a good place to go," said Robin.

"Yes, indeed!" Starfire beamed. "Say, where is friend Raven?"

"Probably in her dark room doing _whatever _she does in there. Meditate or something." Terra said rolling her eyes. Nobody seemed to notice her slightly rude comment. Beast Boy stood up.

"K dude! We're off!" he shouted.

"See yea." Cyborg said, his eyes glued to the video game screen. "But when you come back from your jog, you'll see that your high score got its butt kicked by my high score!"

Beast Boy and Terra were jogging down the sidewalk, heading for the woods. There was a path that leads through it, and let the people of Jump City see the wildlife. Beast Boy looked up at the sky, and saw the bright full moon against the dark sky. Stars dotted the sky, and they twinkled and sparkled.

"Beautiful night, isn't it T?" Beast Boy said pointing up at the sky.

"…yeah" Terra said.

They were jogging down the path, and entered the woods. The trees ands their long branches stretched over their heads. There was the sound of birds and crickets and…_barking?_

"Do you hear that?" Terra asked. Beast Boy stopped. He could hear dogs…a lot of them off in the distance.

"Aw they're probably just some dogs that got loose." Beast Boy and they kept running. Beast Boy kept his eyes open, as the sound got closer. Beast Boy and Terra kept on jogging.

"Don't you think that Raven's creepy?" Terra said. Beast Boy was shocked.

"Well…" he said. "A little. She just different—"

"So you do think she's creepy. Me too." Terra said.

"Hey, I just said that she was just differ-" Beast Boy began, but then he tripped over something that had been lying on the ground. He fell to the ground. He lay on the ground, and he heard Terra gasp.

"Beast Boy!" she said. Beast Boy sat up and saw what he had tripped over.

_A dog._

It was a gray dog with black patches. It was dead, and had several deep wounds on its face, neck, chest, and back.

"This dog got into a terrible fight," Beast Boy said, backing away from the dead dog. It had died with its eyes wide open. It must have died suddenly. Beast Boy then looked around the path. Numerous dead dogs lay on the ground. The dirt path was bloodstained.

"What happened?" Beast Boy said, shocked. Up ahead, he heard the dogs.

"It must be a big dog fight!" Terra said, trying to sound worried.

"We should stop it before any more dogs die," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy! They're just a bunch of stray dogs! Let's go back!" Terra said.

"Dude, I've been a dog before. I'm not letting anymore die! There's no point for a dog to die! They're living creatures!" Beast Boy shouted. "Now come on!"

Beast Boy turned around and started to run toward the dog fight. He heard Terra follow him, and soon the dogs became in sight range.

There were so many dogs fighting each other. She started to shout at the dogs, hopefully top scare the dogs away. The dogs looked up, and started to flee. They all ran for the trees at the sight of him, forgetting about the dogs around them and the fight. All the dogs were gone, except two. There was a black dog and it had long black fur. Its front leg was torn and bleed, along with a wound on its should that was bleeding. It had a dog pinned to the ground. The black dog froze and stared at Beast Boy and Terra. The dog took its chance, and with its sharp fangs, slashed at the black dog's face. A deep cut started to form and bleed right under the dog's eye. The black dog cried out in surprise, and turned on the dog, and slit the dog's throat and blood spray over the black dog's bloodstained coat.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Beast Boy cried at the black dog. But it was too late; the black dog had killed the dog. Beast Boy felt anger purge through him. He approached the black dog. Why hadn't it run away like the others? Was it someone's pet? Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

"**What are you doing here?!" **

It sounded like Raven's voice.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said aloud. He looked around him.

"Beast Boy!" Terra said. Beast Boy turned, and saw the black dog had disappeared.

The next morning, Beast Boy woke up to Terra at his side. He had told the Titans about the dog fight last night after they had gotten back from their run. Beast Boy got up, and got dressed out of his pajamas and into his normal clothes. He got up and walked through the halls, and was heading to the main room when he stopped. He turned and walked towards Raven's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Raven? You there?" he called. He heard nothing.

"Raven?" he said again. Then he heard a sleepy noise that came from Raven's room.

"What?" Raven groaned. Beast Boy could tell he had woken her up. It wasn't normal for her to still be asleep when he woke up. She always woke up before everyone else.

"Uh…are you okay?" Beast Boy asked through the door. He heard a shuffling. Then the door opened, and there stood raven, in her pajamas. She was wearing a black tank top, and black pajama pants. Her hair was messy, and she looked extremely tired and annoyed. Beast Boy was about to start apologizing to her for waking her up, when he saw something. On her arm, was a bandage? It was bloodstained, and it looked like a bad cut.

"Are you okay?!" Beast Boy said, shocked.

"I just hurt myself last night is all." Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her, and saw a cut under her left eye.

"Dude, you got all cut up! What happened?" Beast Boy said. Raven seemed to suddenly wake up.

"Uh…I'm fine...umm…go away!" she said quickly. She was about to shut the door, but Beast Boy was blocking it.

"Come on, you need medicine for that!" Beast Boy said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her room.

"No! I'm fine!" Raven said loudly.

"No you're not, now come on!" Beast Boy said.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy heard Robin coming down the hall. Then Robin appeared, and he saw Raven's ragged state.

"Raven! What happened?! You're hurt!" Robin said.

"No I'm not, I'm fine!" Raven said, pulling away from them.

"No you're not Raven. You need special medical treatment for that wound."

"I just hurt myself last night! It's nothing to worry about!" Raven said.

"Raven, calm down. Let me just look at it." Robin said. Raven stood there a moment, then took off the bandage that was around her arm. Across her arm was a bloody, deep, cut.

"Dude…!" Beast Boy said.

"Come on Raven, we need to do something about that." Robin said. Raven followed Robin as they headed for the hospital wing.

"Rae! You okay?" Cyborg cried as he saw Raven pass by.

"I'm fine!" Raven said

When they got to the hospital wing, Robin had Raven sit down on the hospital bed, and Robin doctored her wound. The rest of the team came in, all curious in what happened to her. Then Starfire asked what had happened.

"I just hurt myself is all." Raven said.

"With what?!" Beast Boy asked.

Suddenly a different excuse flickered inside of Raven.

"Um…a couple of stray dogs came by, and attacked me."

"Dude! Me an' Terra totally saw this _huge _dog fight last night! There were dead dogs all over the place! I saw this black dog kill another dog. It was terrible!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven's eyes widened.

"So…you were there at the dogfight? You and Terra?" Raven said.

"Yeah,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here…hope you like this story so far. I dunno, but I guess I like to write about battles, dogs, and teen titans. So I squeezed all of it into this story. Haha. By the way, Terra and Beast Boy are dating. I guess I didn't mention it very clearly last chapter. Hope u like this chapter!**

"Yeah, me and Terra saw the dog fight. Were you there too?" Beast Boy said.

"…not in the woods…they came out into the street yesterday and I guess I got…caught in it." Raven said.

"It broad daylight?" Robin asked.

"No, I went for a walk last night." Raven said.

"Were there other people there too?" Cyborg asked.

"No…just me." Raven said. Terra stayed quiet. She knew Raven was lying. What was she hiding?

Robin placed a band-aid on the cut under Raven's eyes.

"There you go. I gave you a proper bandage for your arm. It should heal well. It wasn't that deep, so you don't need stitches." Robin said. Raven nodded.

"Thanks." She said.

"We should call the animal patrol or something. So they can take care of these stray dogs." Robin said.

"Geez! SPAY AND NEUTER PEOPLE!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Spay and neuter?" Starfire inquired.

"Its nothing Star…" Cyborg said.

"Wait…the animal patrol? What would they do?" Raven asked.

Robin stood there, thinking.

"I'd guess they'd either corner the dogs, and gas them. Or possibly shoot them. There'd be no way they'd take dogs like that to a shelter to get them adopted." Robin said.

"Shoot them?!" Raven said.

"Dude! They can't do that!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What else can they do?" Cyborg said.

Anger and fear ran through Raven. She turned around and left the room.

"Wait! Raven!" Beast Boy called after her.

Robin and Starfire and Cyborg and Terra stayed put.

"Why doesn't she not want them to get rid of the dogs?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Robin said.

"What is she up to?" Terra asked herself.

Raven walked quickly through the hallway, headed for her room. She heard footsteps running after her.

"Raven!"

It was Beast Boy.

Raven stopped with her back turned to him.

"What's wrong? I know that they shouldn't kill the dogs…but they hurt you Rae." Beast Boy said. "Why are you upset?"

Raven was silent. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Beast Boy turned Raven around, so he could see her face. Raven had tears in her eyes, and was looking at him.

"Raven?"

Without saying a word, Raven turned around and walked quickly to her room. Beast Boy stood there. He waited for her footsteps to fade away and he heard her door shut close.

Beast Boy looked at the floor.

There were footsteps behind him. Beast Boy turned around and saw Terra.

"Something's up with her." Terra said trying to act concerned.

"I know…if we only new what…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off.

Later on that night, Raven sat impatiently in her room, waiting for the sun to go down and darkness to come. She sat on her bed, staring out the window. The sun was shining, but the pink and violet in the sky shown, and Raven knew that it wouldn't be long. Raven looked down at her bandaged arm. She couldn't feel any pain any more. She was lost in thought, when suddenly someone knocked on her door. Raven got up, and opened her door.

It was Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said.

Raven flinched at the nickname Beast Boy had given her.

"Hi." Raven said coldly.

"…Well, we're all going out to the Ram tonight. Want to come?" Beast By asked.

"No."

"Aw, Come on Raven! Please?" Beast Boy begged, ignoring Raven's icy response.

"…No." Raven repeated. She was about to close her door again, when Beast Boy started talking again.

"Please? We want to take you, because…after you were hurt." Beast Boy said.

Raven wanted to say yes. She wanted to go, but she knew that she couldn't. She had a job to do. But Beast Boy would keep bugging her if she said no, and would most likely follow her wherever she goes.

"Fine." Raven said.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said, beaming. "We'll see you tonight, Rae!"

Raven closed her door and sat back on her bed.

"…why did I say I'd go…?" Raven grumbled.

Later on that night, it had gotten darker.

Raven was in the main room, with the other titans.

"K', the T-car is already to go!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Finally. Dude, why do you have to wax your stupid car every time we go out in public in it? It takes forever." Beast Boy complained.

"She isn't stupid! And I want her to look her best."

"Well, 'she' isn't coming into the Ram with us. 'She's staying outside, in the parking lot!" Beast Boy said.

They were in the T-Car, and drove up in front of the Ram. The moon glowed brightly against the dark sky. Raven stared nervously out the car window. The car came to a stop, and everyone climbed out in front of the Ram. They were walking up to the entrance. The air was cool. In the distance, a crow could be heard, and some dogs barking. The wind rustled the trees, and leaves rolled on the ground. Robin, opened the door, when suddenly, a noise could be heard.

It was a long, low, desperate, howl from a dog.

Raven's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Starfire asked.

"It's probably the stray dogs." said Terra. Beast Boy saw Raven tense.

"Don't worry, Rae. Let's get inside." He said comfortingly.

"I…I can't. I have to go." Raven said, her voice shaking with either fear or excitement…or both. She suddenly ran, off into the darkness.

"Raven!" Robin called.

"Where is she going?" Starfire asked.

Then Beast Boy ran after her. Where was she going? Beast Boy saw Raven ahead. She was running, away from town. Towards the farmlands and woods.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called.

"Slow down!"

Raven turned her head, and saw Beast Boy running after her, without slowing down.

_I have to lose him! _Raven thought.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven was about to take a sharp turn into the woods, and maybe lose Beast Boy, but then she heard a shrill cry of a dog coming from the woods. Raven panicked.

Beast Boy saw Raven head for the woods, but after hearing a cry from the woods, he had slowed down a little, hoping Raven would to. But what he saw instead, was different. Where Raven was running, a dog appeared. Raven was gone.

"Raven?!" Beast Boy shouted. It was the black dog he saw at the fight. Was it Raven?

The black dog ignored Beast Boy's shouts, and started running at amazing speed. Beast Boy, transformed into a dog too, and followed Raven.

His paws kicked up dirt from the path they were running on. Now trees were all around them. Raven was ahead of Beast Boy 20 yards or so. Beast Boy, gave a great part of his energy, and ran closer to Raven. She was still running the same quick, pace. Then Beast Boy's muscles started to quiver. His legs were tired, but he had to keep running. Suddenly Raven turned a sharp turn straight into the trees. Beast Boy ran after her, slipping because of the sharp turn.

"Wait! Stop!" he cried in the dog language. His words would've only been a bark to a human's ear.

Raven twitched her ears, but ran on through the thick woods. Beast Boy started to slow. He couldn't keep up. He panted heavily, and then he came to a stop. He heard the snaps of twigs breaking under the running paws of Raven.

_How could that be Raven? _Beast Boy thought. _Its impossible!_

Beast Boy looked around him. All he could see were trees. How was he going to get back? He didn't even know which way to go. Beast Boy flinched as he heard the cry of a crow, that flown overhead.

Suddenly a breeze blew, ruffling Beast Boy's fur. In the breeze carried a scent. It was the scent of another dog. Maybe he could find Raven. She might know the way back. Sticking his nose out into the air, he sniffed strongly. Again, the same smell, but stronger.

He started to take a step forward, and another, and another. Soon he was in a trot. The scent was getting so strong, there had to be more than one dog.

Then Beast Boy got a good whiff of the scent. It was close. He started to run, still sniffing the air. Then he could see a clearing. He stopped, and stared at what was happening. In the clearing was a large group of dogs. A huge group of dogs. He started to search for Raven through the amazing crowd of dogs. The scent was so strong now; Beast Boy knew that this is where it had come from.

His green pelt was hidden behind some bushes, and none of the dogs noticed him.

Beast Boy looked for the long dark black coat of Raven. The moon shone brightly, and the sky was dark now.

Then, Beast Boy was sure, he could make out the beautiful coat of Raven. She looked so much smaller than the other dogs. Beast Boy could hear voices, and he wanted to get closer. He pricked his ears forward. He could hear some of them talking.

"Great battle that night….yes….no I was…." A tall borzoi had started to talk, and the other dogs turned and listened quietly, and some threw questions at him. Beast Boy couldn't hear the rest, and he knew he had to get closer. But in dog form, what if they thought he was an intruder? They could attack him if he left the safety of the bushes.

An idea struck Beast Boy, and without thinking, he transformed into a rabbit. Hopping quietly out of the bushes, he inched forward. The voices became clearer.

"Raven! Did you know those humans that came last night?" A dog shouted.

"Yes," Raven answered calmly.

"You must've lead them there! Now they'll find us!"

"Do you not know, that those humans in that city will kill us?!"

Dogs started to bark angrily at Raven. Raven stayed surprisingly calm.

"I left quietly, and they had been on a walk through the woods. It was just a coincidence." Raven said.

"But how could…wait…what's that smell?" A brown furry dog said. All the dogs stopped talking, and their noses shot up into the air.

Beast Boy hopped a little bit closer. What could they smell? Was it other dogs?

Then one of the dogs called out.

"Rabbit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fear pierced Beast Boy like a recently sharpened knife. What did he just do?! He made a dash for the bushes, and with a giant leap he was hidden behind the bushes. He stayed low to the ground. Should he run? Should he just stay there and hide? Beast Boy pricked his ears forward, to see if he could hear approaching dogs.

"Leave it there…" a dog groaned.

"I haven't eaten in days! I'm starving!" another dog growled. An argument slowly started to form. Beast Boy shivered with fear. He transformed back into a wolf-like dog. He knew that he wouldn't be eaten if he was a rabbit. But he could be killed…

"We have more important matters to discuss!" A voice rang out. The dogs were quiet once again. Beast Boy wanted to get out. He wanted to go away, and hopefully, won't get killed. In a panic, he bolted from the bushes, away from the dogs, and into the dark woods. His paws scraped against the hard ground. Beast Boy kept on running, and was constantly on the alert for danger. He had no idea where in the world he was. Finally, exhaustion made him come to a stop in his running. He transformed back into his normal self, and started to walk into the darkness.

There were trees that seemed to stretch endlessly for miles. Fear made Beast Boy shiver. It was dark and cold. He took out his Titan Communicator. He turned it on, and tried to call the other titans.

No service.

Beast Boy swore.

"How am I gonna get out of here?!" He shouted at himself. Behind him the bushes rustled. He heard the sound of footsteps…or pawsteps?

"Who's there?" Beast Boy called. He had never been so scared in his life. Suddenly, out of the dark, came several dogs. Beast Boy could count five. One started to bark furiously at him. The dog had gray fur, and had a long scar across his shoulder. Beast Boy turned around to run. The moment his tired feet started to move, he felt a weight on his back push him down to the ground. He started to yell.

"Help!" He repeated over and over. There was a dog standing on his back. Beast Boy could almost feel the sharp teeth sink into his skin. Beast Boy transformed back into a dog. Suddenly the barking and growling were understood.

"Kill him! It's some kind of magic!" The gray one snarled.

"Is he with Blue's army?"

"He must be!"

"Kill him!" the gray one growled again.

"Wait, please don't kill me!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Why not?" the gray one said. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy was silent with shock.

"Speak!"

"I…I come from the city."

The gray one stood still.

"Do you have a pack?" He asked.

A pack? What were they talking about? Then Beast Boy understood.

"…yes, I just got separated."

The gray one stared at him.

"My name is KK." OOC: to Animal Crossing fans!

Beast Boy hesitated, before he answered.

"My name is Beast Boy."

"Which pack do you come from?" KK asked.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Beast Boy said nervously.

KK eyed the other dogs surrounding them. After a few moments, he commanded the dogs.

"Kill him."

Beast Boy flattened his ears against his head and curled his lip into a snarl, but it wasn't enough and the dogs piled atop of him. Beast Boy felt sharp canines tear across his skin. Beast Boy flung his paws at the dogs, but the kicking and clawing had no avail.

Beast Boy knew it was the end, and he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Just then, Beast Boy felt the weight leave that was once holding him pressed down to the ground, and the biting stopped. With eyes still closed, he lay there. It wasn't a couple seconds later when he opened one of his eyes to see what happened.

Beast Boy saw a black dog, with silky fur standing among the other dogs.

"What were you doing?" the black dog growled. Raven!

"He is from Blue's army! We were just doing our job until you came along!" KK snarled.

"He's a friend of mine, leave him alone." Raven said calmly. She walked over to Beast Boy.

"Get up," she ordered. Beast Boy wearily got to his paws. His whole body shook and his head felt dizzy when he saw the blood trickle down from his shoulder, where teeth had done some damage.

"Great. Now look what you did to him." Raven whirled around and glared at KK.

"Why don't you bring him along to the Leader, and see what he thinks, Raven!" KK growled furiously. Raven turned back to Beast Boy.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here." She said quietly. Beast Boy followed Raven as she headed on through a light path where paws had trampled over and over again. Beast Boy peered behind him, and saw KK glare madly at them, then turned away and ran through the forest, with the other dogs' right behind him. Beast Boy watched until they had all disappeared into the darkness.

"I have to stop." Beast Boy said. He was very weak, and was tired. He stopped and laid down. Raven stopped and stood next to him. As Beast Boy looked at her in dog form, questions started to form. He stared into the purple eyes that stood out clearly from the dark black coat. Before he could ask anything, Raven spoke first.

"Beast Boy, why did you follow me?" Raven asked.

"Why? Why are you out here? Why are you a dog? Why did you run like that, and _why _don't I know about this power of yours?!" Beast Boy said angrily. Raven narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"I have many powers that you don't know about. This is one that I decided to keep a secret. Who cares anyways?"

"Me. I care."

Beast Boy looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't. Its none of your business." Raven snapped.

"I hate this place. I hurt. Look what those dogs did to me!" Beast Boy cried. He was in pain from the many bite wounds he had received from KK and his dogs.

"Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Raven said.

"Yeah, if I don't bleed to death."

"You won't, I promise." Raven's voice was then soft. Beast Boy laid his head on his paws, and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he almost immediately slipped off into sleep.

Beast Boy was dreaming. He was back at home, playing video games. It was a video game that he did not recognize, yet he did in many ways. As he played, a sound could be heard outside. At first he thought it was someone calling his name. Then it sounded as if a million voices were yelling. It was a huge pack of dogs, all black with bright glowing red eyes. They came pouring in, and Beast Boy was filled with fear. Again, he heard his name.

"Beast Boy! Wake up!"

It was Raven. Beast Boy opened his eyes to find himself still lying on the forest floor. He got up to his paws, and saw that Raven was ready to go. Beast Boy was recalled last night, and was surprised that he did not hurt anymore. The pain was gone. He felt so strong he felt like he could run as fast as the wind.

Morning light filtered in, and Beast Boy watched Raven walk forward.

"Let's go," she said flatly. Her legs trembled as she took a step.

"Raven? Did you heal me?" Beast Boy blurted, a question that had come into his mind only seconds ago.

"Your weakness is mine now." She said. And with that, they walked on. Beast Boy came up next to the tired Raven and walked beside her silently.

Later on, Beast Boy did not know what time it was, there was an opening in the trees. Beast Boy could smell a restraunt. The Ram. Suddenly, he could hear a noise. It was coming right toward them. Beast Boy felt alarm pulse off of Raven. Then it was gone. Beast Boy turned his head to look at Raven, but she was gone too. Just then, Beast Boy heard a voice.

"Beast Boy!"  
It was Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy was surprised to see Robin, and Robin was surprised to see Beast Boy; as a dog.

"We've been looking for you and Raven practically all night!" Robin said angrily.

"Where were you?"

Beast Boy transformed back into his normal self.

"I was looking for Raven."

"Did you find her?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. _Crap, what am I supposed to say?!_

"Uh...about that…"

All of a sudden, Raven came up behind him, her normal self. Her hood was draped over her head, hiding her eyes.

"Raven!" Robin came over, even more surprised. Beast Boy stood silent. He was tired, and he wanted to go home. They found Raven, but he still had so many questions to ask her. He remembered how Raven must have healed him when he was sleeping. Now that he looked at her, her eyes seemed dull, and the way she walked, he could tell that she was weak and exhausted. He felt grateful. Even though it was Raven who had gotten him into the mess. Sorta.

After driving silently back to the tower, there were cries of joy as Starfire saw Raven enter the Titans Tower. Cyborg appeared too, and his face brightened to see Raven alright.

"Dude! Where did you go?" Cyborg said almost instantly. Raven looked away. Beast Boy stared at her. She was so quiet. Well, sure she was always quiet, but she never ignored her friends like this.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said to her in a comforting tone.

"I don't know what happened." Raven spoke finally.

Starfire's face lost its cheerfulness, and so did Cyborg's.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I can't remember." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Suddenly, Beast Boy noticed that Terra wasn't there. The two doors swished open, and Beast Boy saw that it was Terra herself.

'_Nice timing_.' Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Raven! You're okay!" Terra said cheerfully. Raven nodded, as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Is there something wrong Raven?" Robin asked softly. Raven opened her mouth as if to say something, but her knees buckled from underneath her, and she collapsed to the floor. Beast Boy's eyes went wide with shock, and the titans crowded around. Raven lay there on the floor unconscious.

"Raven!" Starfire cried. In no time, Raven was placed in the medical bay. Cyborg scanned her with a machine (Nothing seemed to make sense to Beast Boy inside the medical bay).

"She's just tired. She's in a deep sleep." Cyborg replied to the team.

"Asleep?" Terra questioned. Cyborg nodded.

"Will friend Raven be okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, she just needs to rest." Cyborg concluded.

"Then let's let her sleep." Robin said. The titans left the room where Raven slept. Beast Boy hesitated to leave her. He glanced at the girl again, before turning out the light and walking out the door.

Raven tossed and turned in her sleep. A strange dream whirled inside her mind.

"Raven!" a voice said. A gray dog appeared. KK. His eyes were slits. His lip was curled into a snarl, and he charged at her.

"Prepare yourself Raven!!" He howled before leaping into the air. Raven felt herself lift off the ground as she too jumped into the air. A flash of gray appeared, and blood sprayed onto the ground. Raven couldn't move. She felt panic rise in her chest, and she tried to escape the feeling. She saw KK standing over her, his jaws covered in blood. Raven realized that she was lying on the ground.

KK opened his mouth to cackle, a strange laugh that she had never heard before. Raven scanned her surroundings to only see a clearing, and another dog. The dog was green and was lying on the ground, dead and bloody. Then the scene faded away as her dream eyes were being forcefully being closed. Was she dying? Was that…Beast Boy…?

Raven's eyes snapped open. She found herself sitting in the medical bay bed. Her heart raced. Her eyes were wide with fear and she clenched the blanket that lay over her tightly with her fists.

'_A vision…and not a good one.' _Raven thought. Her mind raced, but her heart rate slowed down to normal. She had to get out. Something inside of her told her to get up and get out. Raven glanced outside the window. It was dark now, and the ocean waves pounded onto the island.

Raven got out of the bed, and the freezing cold floor told her that she needed to find some shoes. She found them nearby. She draped her hood over her head. With a trembling hand she opened the door and stepped outside. The air was empty and chilly. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself.

Raven shut the door quietly, and walked down the hallway.

Beast Boy stood in front of the fridge door. Every other night he always had the need for a midnight snack. Out of habit, he had waltzed out of his room and into the kitchen. The fridge light had flooded throughout the kitchen, and Beast Boy stared at the food stacked inside the fridge. Nothing appealed to him.

Strange…

Beast Boy was puzzled, because he was always craving something. But not tonight.

Raven entered the kitchen, and the bright light of the fridge made her jump. Her eyes took a little to adjust to the new light, and then she saw Beast Boy standing in front of the fridge. She found it strange how he just stood there, staring into the fridge. He scratched his head, as if confused. Then the light was gone as Beast Boy closed the door. Once again Raven's eyes had to adjust.

Beast Boy had closed the fridge door. He just wasn't hungry at all. He was too worried, he admitted.

'_I should go and check on Raven…maybe she's awake…' _Beast Boy thought. He walked through the darkness of the kitchen. He had his eyes closed, because he knew the kitchen in the dark, and he knew where he was going. But his eyes snapped open when he heard someone breathing.

Raven's heart started to pound as she was stranded in darkness again, and Beast Boy was coming towards her. Suddenly, a force pushed her to the ground. It wasn't that strong, but the surprise had caused her to fall down. She heard someone else fall down too. Beast Boy.

"Dude! What was that!?" Beast Boy almost shouted.

"Beast Boy, be quiet!" Raven snapped.

"Raven? Is that you?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Who do you think it is?" Raven said.

"Sorry." Raven heard Beast Boy, and for some reason she was shocked. She still sat on the ground. Her eyes adjusted and she could make out the figure of Beast Boy, sitting on the ground too.

"Its okay. _I_ should be sorry." Raven said. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to be shocked. Raven never really apologized like that. Her voice had been soft and caring.

"What are you doing walking around?" Beast Boy asked.

"I…just needed to walk around. I had a vision that I need to shake off." Raven said quietly as the horrifying image appeared in her head. The dead green dog, no doubt it was Beast Boy. How could it happen? She promised herself that she would never make the mistake of letting Beast Boy follow her again. It just couldn't happen. But then again this is Beast Boy. Beast Boy, the snoop.

"Mind if I ask what it was about?" Beast Boy asked. Raven thought he was being sarcastic, but the tone of his voice was different. She saw the faint outline of him in the dark. She saw his pointed ears were slightly drooped, not perked; like when he was telling a joke or not being serious.

"No. I can't. I still have to figure it out." Raven said.

"Please, just tell me."

"No."

"Just give me a hint?" He pleaded. His ears were now perked, and he was getting on Raven's nerves. She thought before she spoke, and reviewed it over and over in her head and her emotions screamed "What are you doing?!", but she answered anyways. It seemed right at the moment.

"It was about you."

"Me?"

"I think… it was in the forest…and…" should she keep going? Raven opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"…and?"

"Well…I really don't think it was real. It might've just been a dream, because my mind was so crazy with everything going on…"

Raven glanced at his outline again, and saw that his ears were drooped in a concerned way, and his body posture was relaxed.

"Just tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"You were dead."

"What?!"

"And I was dying too."

"You've got to be kidding… Is that all of the dream?"

"No…"

Beast Boy's stomach lurched as he heard Raven's words. Dead? Him and Raven? He waited impatiently for Raven's words to come again.

"KK was there…you know him. Right…?" Raven's voice was cracked.

KK? Beast Boy thought for a second. Then he remembered the gray dog with the scar, and his 4 dogs that followed him. How could he forget the dog that had almost killed him?

Beast Boy nodded. He forgot that he was in the dark and was about to say aloud "yes," when Raven spoke again. Obviously she could see him in the dark, or at least faintly.

"I fought him. We both jumped into the air. There was this strange feeling…I don't know what it was. But then I was on the ground, and I saw you. KK was laughing. That's when it started to fade." Raven said. Beast Boy was shocked. Disturbed. Afraid.

"Beast Boy…"

"…yeah?"

"I'm scared." Raven confessed. She waited for a happy energy to pulse off of Beast Boy. She could almost imagine him gloating that she was admitting that she was afraid. Ever since renting the movie Wicked Scary, she hesitated to admitting she was scared. Well…refused to show _any_ sign that she was frightened. But that didn't happen.

"Me too Rae."

"I don't want it to happen."

"You mean…you think its real?" Beast Boy almost choked. Both of them…dead? Killed?

"I don't know."  
"I have one more question." Beast Boy looked at Raven. He started to feel the pain in his butt from sitting on the cold floor like this.

"What?"

"Were we…dogs?"

"…yes." Raven whispered. Beast Boy had barely heard her. He stood up, his legs sighing in relief that they could be stretched. He heard Raven stand up too. He could now see her almost perfectly, thanks to his "superb" eyesight. Her features confused him. He had never really seen her like this. She was scared. He was really weirded out **(OOC: Okay…so "****weirded****" isn't a word, but Beast Boy would say it. So…keep reading!!) **especiallywhen he felt Raven hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Beast Boy put his arms around her to return the hug of comfort.

Terra strained her eyes and ears. She had heard Beast Boy go past her door, no doubt that he was going to the fridge. Terra had gotten up to go and join him. But then she could've sworn that Beast Boy was talking when she got there. So she stayed in the shadows. She heard Raven's voice.

…"What?" Terra heard Raven speaking.

"Were we…dogs?" Beast Boy said. Terra didn't hear Raven's answer. Dogs? And before, Raven was trying to tell Beast Boy that he was going to die! Why was Raven doing this? She was half crazy when they found her from exhaustion. Terra knew she had to do something. When she heard them stop talking, she came out of her hiding place.

Beast Boy was about to break the embrace, when he heard something; footsteps. His ears perked and he listened for anything else. But then all of a sudden, the kitchen light was on, and Beast Boy saw Terra standing next to the light switch. Why had he done that?

Raven had jumped and broken the embrace by backing away. Beast Boy spun around to face Terra's wrath of anger and jealousy **(But he doesn't know that :P**).

"Beast Boy! What are you doing?! We're together, _remember!_" Terra snapped.

"I can explain Terra, its nothing just calm down." Beast Boy said, keeping his voice quiet, hoping Terra would do the same.

Raven felt ashamed. She should have never of hugged him like that. She looked down at the ground.

"I heard everything that you said! Beast Boy is not going to die!" Terra said angrily, now her attention was focused on Raven.

"Terra, please, be quiet…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off.

"What the hell! No way am I going to be quiet!" Terra said.

"Terra!"

"She's just trying to fill your head with fear! Just trust me, I know." Terra said. Beast Boy looked away. He knew that she didn't know. Terra didn't know about him and Raven's secret. She doesn't understand.

"…and dogs? What were you guys talking about? Were you dogs?" Terra went rambling on. She was waving her arms around and shouting at Beast Boy. Raven saw that it was kind of funny to see Terra, in her pajamas, rambling crazily on while waving her arms around like a bangee **(OOC: Okay, so Terra's a bangee. We knew it from the start!)**.

"What's so funny now?!" Terra snapped suddenly now. Raven immediately regretted to laugh, even that quietly, at a time like this. Raven started to slink away quietly.

"No! Come back! Do you think its funny to scare Beast Boy out of his mind like that?!" Terra yelled.

"Terra! Shut up!" Beast Boy snapped. Terra stood, taken aback.

"She didn't mean to do anything, Terra. Just calm down." Beast Boy said.

"But, you hugged her and…" Terra started. Beast Boy finished her.

"and Raven is my friend, and she needed comfort. So…what's your problem?" Beast Boy said.

"Its over between us!" Terra said irritably. She ran out of the kitchen, and passed Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"Terra, are you okay?" Starfire asked, and she followed Terra through the hallway.

"Beast Boy! What was that?!" Robin said.

"We could hear you guys yelling from our rooms!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked around the room. He thought that Raven had left, but she stood against the wall. She was looking at Robin and Cyborg.

"I'm sorry. It was just a fight, it was nothing." Beast Boy said.

"Except the fact that Terra just broke up with you." Cyborg said flatly. Beast Boy just nodded slowly. Robin looked at Raven.

"Raven? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting!" Robin said.

"I know I should be resting, but…" Raven said quietly. Beast Boy bit his lip. Was she going to tell them? Beast Boy thought again. He knew that she wouldn't tell them about her secret power. I mean, it was secret for a reason, right?

"But what?" Cyborg said.

"I heard someone walk outside my door. So I followed." Raven said. Beast Boy did recall he passed the medical bay when coming to the kitchen. He thought about going in and seeing her first, but habit had driven him on to the kitchen. Maybe she wasn't lying. Beast Boy didn't know.

Robin bought it, and nodded.  
"You can go back to the medical bay now Raven." Robin ordered. Raven, relieved that she could go back now, walked past Cyborg and Robin, but not before glancing back at Beast Boy.

"**Good luck in getting out of this." **

Beast Boy heard a voice in his head. It was so strange having a voice in his head. He screamed.

"Dude, what's wrong!" Cyborg yelled. Robin and Cyborg looked at him.

"I…I…just…uh…" Beast Boy now recognized the voice as Raven's. But what was he going to say now…?

Raven was walking down the hallway. After sending Beast Boy a message directly to his mind, she heard him scream. She stopped walking, and but her head in her hands.

"Oh my god…" Raven whispered.

"What is wrong, Raven?" Starfire was suddenly…there. Raven must've jumped at least a couple feet away.

"Sorry." Starfire said, noticing that she had surprised Raven.

"Its nothing." Ravens said. Raven started to walk to the medical bay again.

"But, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that's going on out there. Terra will not let me talk to her." Starfire said. Raven's heart dropped. Terra is making a huge deal about this, she knew it. Yet, it was a huge deal.

"I don't know." Raven said quickly, and kept on walking. She heard Starfire walk back to the kitchen.

When Raven reached the medical bay, she regretted ever going out of the room. It was her fault that Terra broke up with Beast Boy. Would Beast Boy be mad at her now? Raven took off her shoes and sat on the bed. She stared out of the dark window. A lamp was on in the room. Raven had left the medical bay with it off. Raven shrugged and tried to relax on the bed.

Raven still had her cloak on, although she lay on the bed. She wasn't going to sleep, she just need to think. What was she going to do now? She had gotten herself and Beast Boy into trouble a lot lately.

Suddenly the door opened. Raven sat up. She guessed that it was Robin, coming in to question her or something. But it was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? How did you get away from the questions Robin and Cyborg were going to bombard you with?" Raven asked.

"And Starfire." Beast Boy said, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to her.

"I just told them to chill."

Raven raised her brow and looked at him.

"They wouldn't take that, would they?" Raven said.

"Well, they did. Its weird, isn't it?" Beast Boy said. Raven nodded.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you…mad?" Raven said, looking away.

"At what?"

"…Me."

"Oh, dude. Don't worry about that. Its nothing. I'm not mad at you."

"But it wasn't nothing. You loved her, didn't you?" Raven asked.

"Not really. I mean, I used to but, I guess not anymore." Beast Boy said, his ears drooped a little. Raven still felt guilty and ashamed.

"I see that the cut on your face and the bandage on your arm are gone. Did you heal yourself?"

Raven just nodded her head.

"Well, I came here to ask you some things. Stuff I've needed you to answer for awhile." Beast Boy looked at her, and his face was serious.

"…yes?"

"What _exactly _happened that night when I followed you? And what else are you hiding?"

Raven hesitated, even though she knew that she was going to have to it sometime. Raven stared out the window for a few moments. The stars were bright against the dark sky. The moon wasn't visible from the angle she sat at. Raven pushed the hair out of her face, and looked back at Beast Boy, who was stared at her intently.

Then she began her story.

-------------------------

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if it was kind of weird in some places. I kind of had a couple of clutzy moments while writing this, so I had to make some little jokes about Terra, and stuff. Super sorry if this story if just plain weird. I'm aware that it is very strange. I mean, RAVEN, a DOG??? Well, she has some explaining to do, in the next chapter. I haven't been writing that often, but I had all this school stuff (tests, finals, friends, ect.) and then I had a looooooooooooong list of chores that I am STILL working on, so the update was a little slow. Thank you for all of the reviews! And thanks not-so-much for the flames. Well, what do you expect? This story is strange. But something will happen that will be…cool…? It'll still probably be weird, but its going to happen anyways. Want a hint?????? TOO BAD! Ha ha. Just kidding. It has to do with Slade, and he becomes a problem in the Titans tower. And…it'll interfere with some stuff. Please REVIEW!**

**Okay, Super Duper sorry for this extra long note :P**

**I Gotta Run, I Gotta Dash, I Gotta go,**

**I Gotta get the heck out of here.**


End file.
